


Black & Blue

by oneslasher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneslasher/pseuds/oneslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cansado e ferido, Stiles só quer uma boa noite de sono e sossego, mas tem que lidar um alfa preocupado e inesperadamente cuidadoso.</p>
<p>Spoiler: Logo após a Season Finale da segunda temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & Blue

A madrugada ia alta. A lua cheia iluminava o céu, seu brilho azul entrava pela janela aberta. Stiles adentrou seu quarto, jogou as chaves do jipe ao lado do computador e atirou-se na cama abafando um gemido no travesseiro.

 

Deus, como ele estava cansado.

 

Não queria pensar em nada. Nem em lobisomens, nem em kanimas. Nem em Scott e principalmente Lydia… muito menos em Lydia. Ela estava, finalmente, outra vez com o Jackson e ele não poderia pensar um outro alguém que faria a ruiva feliz. Ele amava Lydia, mas descobriu que seu amor por ela tinha mais a ver com admiração do que o amor, por exemplo, que existia entre Scott e Allison.

 

Lydia não era para Stiles. Stiles não era para Lydia. Ele sempre soube. O sentimento ainda estava ali, ainda existia… mas não tão intenso como um dia fora, não o machucava como pensou que machucaria.

 

Stiles estava cansado demais para deixar seus pensamentos fluírem por esse caminho. Ele só queria afundar-se em edredons e esquecer que todos os problemas do mundo existiam.

 

Estava quase adormecido quando ouviu passos dentro do seu quarto. Talvez seu pai estivesse de volta querendo saber como se sentia. É, a surra que levou de Gerard deixaria marcas feias no seu corpo e rosto. Mas ele estava bem, nada com que se preocupar e que algum tylenol não fizesse um bom trabalho.

 

Voltou a fechar os olhos, resmungando algo incoerente que ele tinha a esperança que soasse algo como _estou bem, pai_ quando um peso ao lado de sua cabeça o fez quase pular para fora da cama.

 

O quarto estava escuro, mas suficientemente claro para notar o outro homem sentado ao seu lado que definitivamente não era o seu pai. A camisa rasgada, o cheiro notável de sangue seco e um rosnar. Um rosnar de dentes afiados, a respiração rápida de quem esteve correndo… e suor.

 

Tão logo Stiles assimilou a presença do alfa em seu quarto, seu rosto foi agarrado por mãos de unhas afiadas e preso ficou. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas estava tão assustado com a atitude de Derek que nenhum som pode articular o que, em si, já era muito de se conseguir.

 

Os olhos de Stiles pousaram sobre os de Derek. Vermelhos, intensos e bravos. Stiles engoliu em seco. Droga. Já não bastava todo o perigo por que passara hoje ainda teria que enfrentar um lobisomem alfa ensandecido?

 

O que diabos Stiles fez, afinal, para merecer tanta gente maluca atrás dele?

 

Derek estava mudo. Nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca desde o momento que entrou no quarto de Stiles. Seus olhos fixos não desgrudaram de Stiles um segundo sequer. Ele farejou o ar, sentindo o olfato do lobo nublar seus sentidos.

 

\- O que você…? – Stiles murmurou

 

\- Sangue… - Derek grunhiu.

 

\- Oh meu Deus! Você não vai me atacar, não é? Não é fome de sangue que te fez sair de sei lá onde para vir aqui, certo? É sangue seco, não é nada demais é só um arranhãzinho bobo que ainda não limpei então…

 

\- Cala a boca, Stiles!

 

\- Oh, ele fala! O lobo fala! Até que enfim! Tire essas mãos de cima de mim, eu não quero ter que responder perguntas constrangedoras sobre ter um homem em minha cama se por acaso meu pai entrar por aquela porta. Sabe de uma coisa, Derek? Pessoas normais entram pela porta, não por janelas!

 

\- Você quer, por favor, ficar quieto?

 

Por favor? Derek Hale não pedia por favor, ele simplesmente exigia. Mas Stiles, aparentemente, foi tomado por uma vontade súbita de jogar toda a adrenalina que ele tanto tentou canalizar no sono em palavras. Derek dizendo por favor ou não ele tinha despertado a sua verborragia. Dane-se, era problema do alfa, não dele!

 

\- … e se meu pai entrar aqui, agora? Se te ver me agarrando desse jeito? Olha, eu não sei o que ele pode pensar de você, não sei como poderia ter que explicar isso. Meu pai não acredita que eu seja gay e sinto muito em lhe dizer que ele tem certeza disso…

 

Derek não estava prestando atenção. Voltou a grunhir enquanto uma avalanche de palavras o tomava de súbito e optou por fechar, mentalmente, os ouvidos. Não podia acreditar que Stiles não parasse sequer para respirar entre uma sentença e outra.

 

Ele tentou, porém, ignorar o máximo que conseguiu. Stiles tentou se livrar de suas garras. Derek não permitiu. Stiles estava preso e Derek não o soltaria. O garoto tinha o lábio inferior cortado e começando arroxear. Um pouco abaixo dos olhos a ferida era maior. O corte pegava a parte superior das maças do rosto dele. Ficaria um machucado bem feio.

 

Era obra de Gerard, aquele crápula filho da puta. Era uma pena que ele estivesse morto porque Derek se certificaria de matá-lo outra vez por machucar Stiles desse jeito.

 

Aquela noite tinha sido uma bagunça total, ele nem poderia começar a descrever. Não era bom em palavras como Stilinski, que até agora ainda tagarelava sem fim. Ele notou que aquilo era uma maneira de escape e sendo Derek conhecedor de todos os fatos daquela noite, ninguém melhor que ele para ouvir o surto de Stiles.

 

Afinal, Derek Hale entrou no quarto de Stiles por livre e espontânea vontade.

 

\- Você pode ser o lobo alfa que quiser – Stiles continuava falando – mas vou te dizer uma coisa, se meu pai entrar por aquela porta você vai deixar de ser um lobisomem para virar um cachorrinho ganindo.

 

Sem retirar as mãos em garras do rosto do Stiles, Derek retrucou.

 

\- Parece uma donzela em perigo resmungando por socorro, Stiles. Isso me faz ser o seu lobo mau?

 

\- Haha, muito engraçado. Até parece. Não sou nenhuma garota da capa vermelha! O que quero dizer é que você está fedendo a sangue e eu estou ferido. É só juntar dois mais dois. E de tudo o que aconteceu hoje a última coisa que quero é arranjar mais encrenca. Sim, o jovem Stilinski fugindo de problemas. Nem parece que sou eu falando. Droga, eu estou cansado! Você, seu lobo idiota, o que quer aqui afinal de contas?

 

Derek piscou. Devagar, recolheu suas garras e os olhos voltaram para sua cor humana. Stiles fingiu um suspiro dramático quando foi solto. Ele correu os dedos pelo rosto pensando que encontraria marcas a mais, mas se surpreendeu. Derek usou as poderosas unhas lupinas e, no entanto, não o feriu.

 

Stiles voltou os olhos para Derek e o lobisomem tinha os olhos em branco. Um momento que pareceu longo demais ele voltou a olhar diretamente para Stiles.

 

\- E então? – Stiles tinha uma careta no rosto.

 

\- Quero saber o que Gerard queria de você.

 

\- Oh. Não é muito difícil de adivinhar. Ele queria saber onde você estava. Boyd e Erica estavam pendurados no teto por fios desencapados. Tentei soltá-los e Gerard apareceu. Avô doido de pedra aquele da Allison…

 

\- E por que mesmo assim você não contou onde eu estava? Sabe, você poderia ter dito…

 

Stiles abriu a boca para responder e percebeu que não tinha resposta para aquilo. Sim, ele poderia ter entregado, mas não quis. Não era o certo, não era o que ele queria fazer. Tendo apanhado ou não, não mudaria o fato da resposta que Gerard procurava nunca sairia dos lábios de Stiles Stilinski.

 

Mas dizer isso em palavras não era fácil. Principalmente para o motivo da razão de Stiles ter apanhado. Ele simplesmente sabia que nunca poderia ter delatado o alfa para o inimigo.

 

A única resposta que Stiles conseguiu dar foi uma imitação frustrante dos grunhidos de Derek. Ele deu de ombros e jogou-se de volta na cama, com um braço cobrindo os olhos.

 

Alguns segundos depois ele voltou a sentir o ondular do colchão sobre seu corpo quando Derek deitou-se ao seu lado.

 

\- Não precisa me agradecer…

 

\- Eu não ia.

 

\- Eu sei.

 

Os dois suspiraram. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, nenhum dos dois querendo quebrá-lo. Stiles voltava a sentir o sono dominá-lo quando Derek falou.

 

\- Você deveria cuidar desses machucados, vão estar piores amanhã.

 

\- Amanhã é outro dia. Hoje eu só preciso dormir.

 

\- Durma depois que limpar os machucados e tomar algum remédio.

 

Stiles apenas abriu um olho para ele.

 

\- Cala a boca. – Derek comandou antes mesmo de o outro abrir a boca. - Tire o traseiro da cama e vá tomar um banho.

 

\- O que…

 

\- Agora, Stiles!

 

Stiles só fez abrir a boca ainda mais. Não quis pensar muito no porque de estar cedendo, principalmente quando já estava a meio caminho do chuveiro.

 

Derek tinha razão, um banho o ajudaria a relaxar. A água era quente, mas ardeu um pouco sob os machucados. Escovou os dentes, lavou o cabelo. Desligou o chuveiro um momento mais tarde e logo em seguida um braço lhe estendia uma toalha seca e macia através da cortina do box.

 

Stiles não gostaria de tentar analisar as razões de Derek para estar ali em seu banheiro. Era quase impossível, porém. Estaria Derek Hale sentindo-se culpado por Stiles? Ele franziu a testa detestando a ideia. Não gostaria disso. Se Derek estivesse ali Stiles queria que fosse por vontade própria.

 

Por querer e não obrigação.

 

Era estranho o suficiente que Derek estivesse fazendo tudo isso. Ajudar alguém de boa vontade não era feitio do alfa. Então o quê?

 

Stiles voltou para o quarto vestindo uma calça de pijama.

 

-Sente-se de volta na cama. Eu achei alguns curativos que vão te ajudar.

 

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Derek? Quando era criança sempre assistia Os Animaniacs e a minha frase preferida era uma que acho que se encaixa muito bem agora: _Olááá, Enfermeira!_

 

A careta de Derek estragou toda a piada e Stiles fingiu que não tinha dito nada. Realmente, aquele lobo não tinha senso de humor. Ele deixou Derek seguir adiante. Observou ele dispor os curativos na cama e limpar o ferimento do rosto. Logo cobriu o machucado com uma gaze pequena. O lábio cortado seria mais delicado e Stiles percebeu então a estranheza da situação.

 

Ele tentou tomar os curativos da mão de Derek, mas foi impedido.

 

\- Fique quieto e tente não se mexer. Não faço isso há muito tempo, não tenho prática.

 

\- Por isso mesmo que eu deveria fazer. É da minha saúde que estamos lidando aqui. Sou desastrosamente estabanado, mas não tanto quanto você.

 

\- Não sou estabanado!

 

\- É, sim senhor! Dê-me os curativos!

 

\- Não!

 

\- Oh, não. Não vamos brincar disso. Olha, eu não vou ceder, está bem? Cuido dos machucados eu mesmo. Obrigado por se preocupar.

 

\- Está me mandando embora, Stiles?

 

\- Bem…

 

\- Não importa se está ou não. Eu não vou embora e não deixarei que faça o curativo. Você vai deitar nessa cama agora e vai ficar quieto até que eu tenha terminado.

 

Derek Hale era um grande, grande idiota! Stiles engoliu alguns palavrões bem caprichados e rudemente acatou as ordens do outro. Tão logo deitou a cabeça no travesseiro Derek tinha um pano úmido sobre os lábios de Stiles.

 

O toque era nada daquilo que Stiles estava esperando receber. Era suave, era cuidadoso, ele poderia se atrever a dizer que era _carinhoso_. Ele suspirou com a descoberta. Não tinha reparado que fechou os olhos até abri-los novamente e dar de cara com o lobisomem praticamente debruçado em cima dele.

 

Um perfume. Cheiro de folhas verdes, o agridoce do sangue na camiseta de Derek, aroma de floresta viva e suor combinada com uma fragrância levemente amadeirada. E quando Stiles respirou novamente ele arqueou levemente as costas para fora do colchão completamente embriagado por aquele perfume.

 

Derek estava atento a cada movimento de Stiles. Seus olhos voltaram a cor avermelhada sem que ele pudesse controlar. O suspiro de Stiles aqueceu os dedos de Derek que estavam tão próximos a boca dele.

 

\- Está dolorido? – Derek sussurrou.

 

\- Não muito, só estou…

 

\- Está…?

 

\- … Sentindo… – ele suspirou – Sentindo uma vontade enorme de beijar você…

 

\- Ah, é? E por quê? – Derek sorriu, mas sentiu um solavanco em seu corpo quando Stiles socou-o levemente no ombro.

 

\- Você não tem que fazer perguntas, lobo idiota. Só faça o que está com vontade de fazer…

 

Derek pensou em retrucar, mas percebeu que o melhor jeito de calar a boca de Stiles era fazendo o que ele tinha sugerido. Ele não poderia reclamar, queria isso tanto quanto ele.

 

A verdade era que Derek ágil por impulso. Ele viu quando Stiles voltou para a casa e o seu rosto machucado. Algo dentro de Derek gritava de ódio por Gerard, seu desejo de morte e vingança e justiça atingiram um estagio até agora desconhecido por ele. E Derek conhecia bem os sintomas de tais sentimentos. Não somente por tudo o que ocorreu hoje, afora o plano de seu tio e de Scott… nada, nada chegou perto da crueza que Derek sentiu ao ver o rosto marcado de Stiles.

 

Queimou-o por dentro.

 

E mesmo que os machucados não tenham sido nada sérios não diminuía a fúria de Derek saber o que Stiles teve de aguentar aquilo para tentar defendê-lo.

 

Todos esses pensamentos vierem em sua mente como um vendaval e Derek não quis pensar uma maneira de pará-los que não fosse seguir a ideia que Stiles sugeriu.

 

Francamente, era o que ele queria também.

 

Ele baixou o rosto e no caminho encontrou o de Stiles que tinha ido ao seu encontro. As bocas se encontraram em um encaixe que nenhum dos dois achou possível ser.

 

Stiles prendeu a nuca de Derek puxando-o para baixo permitindo Derek seguir a deixa e deitar-se ao seu lado na cama. Não desgrudaram os lábios e a proximidade dos corpos só permitiu que a ânsia do beijo aumentasse. Derek pediu passagem com a língua e Stiles correspondeu com um gemido.

 

Pareciam que os dois tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Era Derek e Stiles e o som do beijo entre os dois. A mão de Stiles no pescoço de Derek e as dele prendendo Stiles pela cintura tão apertado que incomodaria se qualquer um deles estivesse prestando atenção.

 

Dos toques experimentais Stiles sentiu confiança para juntar a sua língua com a de Derek. Era estranho beijar um homem com a barba por fazer, ela pinicava seu rosto e… excitava. Stiles queria mais e Derek não negaria o que quer que fosse.

 

Suspiros saíram da boca de Stiles quando Derek experimentou a pele de seu tórax, os dedos deslizando vagarosamente na pele desnuda. Ele queria mais de Stiles. Sentiu-se perdidamente sem foco no momento que provou do beijo dele. Era viciante, era intoxicante, era… calmante.

 

Não que nenhuma das experiências de Derek tinham se mostrado desse jeito, mas com Stiles? O garoto encaixava-se perfeitamente bem em suas mãos, em sua boca, o seu cheiro de banho recém tomado e sabonete nublava seus sentidos o que fazia com o lobisomem aprofundasse o beijo buscando mais do sabor que Stiles tinha.

 

Derek Hale só queria mais e cada vez mais de Stiles Stilinski.

 

Derek deslizou a língua pelos lábios de Stiles incapaz de conseguir largá-lo por um segundo sequer. A única coisa coerente que ambos pensavam era o quanto gostariam que o ar não fosse tão necessário.

 

A luz fraca do dia amanhecendo iluminava o quarto. Derek tinha os dentes deslizando leves pelo pescoço claro de Stiles. Ele só fazia gemer e agarrar a camiseta regata do lobisomem com força, quase rasgando o tecido.

 

Stiles não se lembrava de mais nada antes daquele beijo. Sua mente era uma nuvem, ele só pensava em beijos, em olhos vermelhos e no sabor embriagante de Derek Hale.

 

A mente de Derek era uma imitação exata da de Stiles. Aquele garoto sabia beijar. Percebeu, enfim, que o seu fator x para manter-se em foco durante as luas cheias não seriam mais a raiva.

 

Compreendia o que Scott fazia.

 

As mãos de Derek voltaram-se para os ombros de Stiles. Ele apartou o beijo. Os dois olharam-se nos olhos. As respirações desiguais e um brilho nos olhos que prometia mais beijos.

 

Stiles limpou a garganta e disse em um meio sorriso.

 

\- E então, você vai me ajudar a cuidar dos outros ferimentos também?

 

\- Sim…

 

\- Começando por onde?

 

Derek devolveu o meio sorriso. Sua mão desceu do ombro de Stiles para um pouco mais abaixo.

 

\- Começando pela Lydia… começando pelo seu coração…

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Fic também postada no ffnet. Deixe-me saber se você gostou da fic, reviews são sempre bem vindas. =D


End file.
